What a way to meet
by Ronata
Summary: my first story set when luke and lorelai were teens. ive always like these type of stories so ive given it a try. come on in and read
1. Chapter 1

**_to anyone that reads any of my other stories, i am so sorry it is taking me so long to update. the computer i normally write on has a broken power cable and therefore my stories are stuck on there for a while. i did try rewrite what i have already done but it doesnt sound right. so i wrote this story instead. enjoy_**

****

**_disclaimer: dont own it and i wish i lived in the USA right now so that i could see all the new episodes :-(_**

****

Luke was driving down the road, heading home to stars hollow after competing against a school in Hartford. He was a star of the track team and had just won yet another race. He was feeling proud of himself; he couldn't wait to share his news.

He was about half way home when he saw a very pregnant, very young girl trying hitchhike, he immediately thought that she was probably a run away and decided not to be a part of it. He had continued to drive past her, going on with his life until with a glance in the review mirror he saw her wincing in pain. 'She couldn't possibly be in labor, can she?' he thought. With that he pulled over and got out, ushering her to join him by the truck.

Luke: are you ok?

Lorelai: does it look like it?

Luke: looks like you're in labor

Lorelai: clever, clever boy

Luke: what are you doing out here?

Lorelai: trying to get to the hospital.

Luke: why didn't you just take a cab?

Lorelai: I was in a cab until my water broke and he kicked me out

Luke: how long ago was that?

Lorelai: half hour or so, but I really need to get to the hospital. Are you going to take me?

Luke: sure hop in. any preferences?

Lorelai: anywhere just go

They got in and Luke quickly started the truck up and headed towards the closest hospital he could think of. Unfortunately for them they were driving in peak hour traffic and they were at a practical stand still.

Lorelai: why did you go this way?

Luke: cause you need a hospital and the nearest and best is this way

Lorelai: i'm going to have my baby in a truck, I can't believe this

Luke: no, you wont!

Lorelai: hey if I could control things do you think I would be here like this right now.

Luke: no, sorry. But I can't deliver a baby

Lorelai: I don't want you looking down there either; it's not going to be at its prettiest.

Luke: ah jeez

Lorelai: ooooooowwwwwww

Luke: contraction? Take note of the time so we can see how long we've got

Lorelai: its 16:45pm

Luke: are you ok?

Lorelai: yeah, i'm fine. God this hurts

Luke: can I ask you something?

Lorelai: No!

Luke: what?

Lorelai: ok well ask away as long as it has nothing to do with my baby, its father or my own parents

Luke: what's...your name?

Lorelai: oh huh, it's Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore. And yours kind sir

Luke: don't call me sir, i'm not old and it's Luke Danes

Lorelai: nice to meet you

She took his hand. She held onto it and placed it in her lap.

Lorelai: thank you for...ooowww oooowwww oh God oooowwww

Luke: its 16:47pm, 2 minutes apart. wow that's fast

Lorelai: so how long have I got, cause we are so far away still.

Luke: my sister had just short of an hour left at about this point

Lorelai: sister?

Luke: yeah, she had a baby a few weeks back

Lorelai: that's nice, so you're an uncle.

Luke: yeah, it's been hell having a baby around the house

Lorelai: you live with your sister?

Luke: she's 17, we still live with my dad

Lorelai: where's your mom?

Luke: hey I wasn't allowed to ask about your life

Lorelai: sorry

Luke: its ok, she died when I was young

Lorelai: oh sorry

Luke: it wasn't your fault, so there is no need to apologize

Lorelai: oooowwwww. this is going to be the end of me

Luke: still 2 minutes apart. maybe we need to phone the hospital and let them know we are on our way, they need to be ready for us

Lorelai: Sounds like a plan, except where are we going to phone from?

Luke: keep your eyes open for a payphone

they drove for a few minutes in silence, except for the agonizing screams that were coming from Lorelai as the contractions intensified.

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: yeah?

Lorelai: I think I feel the head, it's coming now

Luke: cross your legs

Lorelai: that won't help

Luke: why not, the baby can't come out if there is not space to move into

Lorelai: the traffics starting to move quicker, please let me last till we get there

about 20 minutes later Luke pulled up outside the hospital. he ran and got a very tired, sweaty Lorelai out of the passenger seat. the contractions had been coming close on a minute apart and she was starting to get scared and worried about the effects of keeping the baby in her was having on her baby, as soon as he got her through the doors he screamed for a nurse and they were there in no time with a doctor. they rushed off with her to the delivery room. the receptionist asked Luke to stay and fill out some of the details on a form for her. he told the receptionist her name as that was all he knew about her and took a seat. he had decided to sit for a moment, even though he hated hospitals, just so that he could catch his breath. he never knew he could be so terrified and exhilarated all at once.

when he was finally ready to go, he headed for his truck. he stopped at the sound of her voice.

Lorelai: Luke!

Luke: Lorelai what are you doing? I thought that you were in the delivery room?

Lorelai: well I was. but apparently this baby wants to meet you.

Luke: what?

Lorelai: it won't come out

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: I'm serious, I'm pushing and pushing and it wont come out. so I told the nurse to call you, she said no because you aren't family or the father. she doesn't like just anyone in the delivery room while she works. so I got up and here I am asking you to come in there. Pleeease!

Luke: get back in there before the baby falls out onto the floor  
Lorelai: while I have no doubt tat might happen. I need you to come with me.  
Luke: I hate hospitals. I was going home  
Lorelai: Luke please I cant do this on my own  
Luke: fine come the nurse looks pissed  
nurse: miss Gilmore get back in that bed and put the gas mask back on before you start getting the feeling back.  
Lorelai: I want it to come back, I have a hand to squeeze now.

Lorelai took Luke's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. she looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. this was the first time that she actually looked at him. he was young, probably 18. she could only imagine how weird and uncomfortable he must feel being there with her, but she was happy to see that he could be there with her and look content. he had smiled at her and was first to break their gaze when he heard the nurse tell her to push.

Lorelai pushed with all her might, she began to scream and clutch Luke's hand harder as the pain returned. the nurse told her to use the gas again if she wanted, but she didn't. she liked feeling the pain that was part of bringing her child into the world. the only reason she had taken the gas to start off with was because the doctor had told her to. as soon as the gas had kicked in she knew she didn't want it. the nurse told her the next pushed should seal the deal. she just had to wait for the next contraction before pushing. Lorelai took the opportunity to talk to Luke.

Lorelai: I feel like I should be screaming at you for getting me into this. I feel like I should hate you.

Luke: hate me if you need to

Lorelai: I could never hate you. I would probably still be on the side of the road if it weren't for you

Luke: I did...

Lorelai: oooooowwwwwww

nurse: here we go, push!

Luke couldn't help but watch as the tiny human being came out of Lorelei's body. even he had to admit passed all the grossness this was one of the most amazing moments of his life. he looked back to Lorelai and noticed she had a tired smile on her face. he didn't know her but he could see in her eyes that she was happy and relieved that it was over but also a bit sad and he guessed that probably had to do with her parents or the baby's father. Luke was jolted from his thoughts when he heard the nurse speak.

nurse: you have a beautiful daughter. would you like to cut the cord

Luke: huh me? no I couldn't

Lorelai: why not, she gets to do it all the time, why not do it

Luke: cause its gross

Lorelai: Luke! its fine you don't have to...

Luke: fine I will. God help me

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. She stopped quickly though when she saw his face turn from a disgusted one into a look of complete serene. She could see he was completely lost in the sound of her baby crying. She to became fixated on the baby when it was placed on her chest.

Luke: have you thought of a name?

Lorelai: yeah, but she doesn't look like a Megan

Luke: Megan?

Lorelai: I don't know but I have always liked that name.

Luke: what name do you think then?

Lorelai: I don't know, any ideas?

Luke: no…but…i don't think I have ever seen a baby that looked so much like their mother

Lorelai: she does?

Luke: oh yeah. The nose, chin, her face all the same. The shape of her eyes is a bit different though

Lorelai: yeah, those are Chris's eyes

Luke: boyfriend?

Lorelai: used to be, I'm not sure anymore. He does think that I'm correct in saying that I want to remain single. I'm too young for marriage

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: oh!

Luke: what?

Lorelai: I know what to name her

Luke: what?

Lorelai: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore

Luke: that's pretty. She looks like you, and you look like a Lorelai, so that makes sense

Lorelai: yeah, hello my beautiful daughter, you have a name now

Luke: I'll leave you two alone

Lorelai: no, don't you want to hold her

Luke: uh, ok

Just as Lorelai handed Luke the baby, the nurse came in to help Lorelai deliver the after birth and help wash her up. Lorelai couldn't tear her eyes off of Luke and her daughter. He looked like a father. He looked appropriately uncomfortable with a baby in his arms. He looked afraid to crush her, but he also looked like he had known her forever and was waiting for this day so that he could meet her, his daughter. But Lorelai had to remember, Luke was a stranger to her. He wasn't the father; he was simply a kind boy that took some time to help her.

**_i know this is a strange place to stop but this is a story that i have been writing for a little while and i wasnt sure where to break up the chapters. please let me know if you want more or if you want the story to stop here. please review and let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:_ don't own it_**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously:_

_Just as Lorelai handed Luke the baby, the nurse came in to help Lorelai deliver the after birth and help wash her up. Lorelai couldn't tear her eyes off of Luke and her daughter. He looked like a father. He looked appropriately uncomfortable with a baby in his arms. He looked afraid to crush her, but he also looked like he had known her forever and was waiting for this day so that he could meet her, his daughter. But Lorelai had to remember, Luke_ _was a stranger to her. He wasn't the father; he was simply a kind boy that took some time to help her.

* * *

Luke noticed Lorelai's gaze on him and when the nurse had finished cleaning Lorelai, he handed her baby Lorelai, so that she could be cleaned up. When the nurse left the room with the baby, Luke looked over to where Lorelai was laying._

Luke: well this has been one eventful day

Lorelai: thank-you for being here with me.

Luke: it's my pleasure. Congratulations. Is there anyone you want me to call for you?

Lorelai: thanks and no, I left my parents a note to tell them I was in labour and going off to a hospital. So when they get home from wherever they went, they will find the note and find me.

Luke: they wont know what hospital

Lorelai: they will find me don't worry; they will never let me out of their grasp. They have connections baby!

Luke: well get some rest before they get here

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: yeah?

Lorelai: will you stay here with me?

Luke: I cant, my dad will kill me if I drive at night, he is very paranoid

Lorelai: oh ok

Luke: can I come visit tomorrow?

Lorelai: yeah that would be great

Lorelai couldn't take the smile off her face, she was so glad that she had met him, despite the circumstances being somewhat strange, she could see by his smile that he to was happy they met. Luke walked over to Lorelai and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Luke: congratulations again. Now rest and I will se you tomorrow.

Lorelai: bye, my hero

Luke: bye crazy girl

Lorelai: hey!

Luke: what?

Lorelai: crazy girl?

Luke: who gets out of bed while in labour to find someone?

Lorelai: me

Luke: yes you crazy girl

Lorelai: not fair

Luke: bye Lorelai

Lorelai: bye peg legs

Luke: hey!

Lorelai: see how it feels!

Luke gave Lorelai as smile and headed out. When he got into his truck he felt a pang of loneliness. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow but first he had to deal with his dad and go to school.

After spending close to an hour convincing his father that his excuse was legitimate, Luke spent several hours helping Liz with her homework and helping her look after her baby Jess. It was about 2 am when he managed to make his way to bed, he thought of Lorelai and her daughter before falling asleep.

Lorelai had done the same; she had laid there feeding her daughter, thinking about how she was going to keep Luke in their lives. She needed more sincerely decent people in her life.

Lorelai woke the next morning when the nurse came into the room holding her daughter. Lorelai knew it was probably time to feed her, and she was right. After a few minutes of feeding her Lorelai heard the door open. She looked up and was face to face with her mother. Lorelai covered up her breasts just in time as her father followed her mother in.

Emily: what on earth do you think you are doing?

Lorelai: feeding my baby, my daughter.

Richard: we got a granddaughter

Lorelai: yes dad

Emily: how could you leave a note, no telling us anything other than the fact that you were in labour?

Lorelai: I didn't know which hospital I was going to and how was I supposed to tell you in person, you're never there?

Emily: we have social responsibilities, especially now

Lorelai: what because of me being pregnant, god mom!

Emily: yes because you got pregnant. Your 16 that doesn't look good to the society we live in. it's a disgrace

Lorelai: I don't want to get into this right now; I just want to get back to sitting here feeding my daughter in peace and quiet.

Richard: come Emily, lets get some coffee or tea.

Emily: I'm not letting her out of my sight

Richard: she's not going anywhere

Emily: Lorelai you ….

Lorelai: bye mom

Richard led Emily out of the door. They returned about and hour later to the 2 sleeping Lorelai's. Richard would probably admit, if asked, that he felt a pang of sadness looking at his 16-year-old daughter now with a daughter of her own. He knew how hard it was going to be on her and one thing her knew for sure was that, for now anyway, Emily was not going to be much help. Emily's anger was clouding her love for her daughter, she never once congratulated her, she went straight into full on rant about how Lorelai would live her life and raise her daughter, as soon as she woke up.

Lorelai kept quiet knowing that she would never subject her daughter to the life that Emily wanted her to have. Lorelai managed to keep her cool until 4 o clock when Emily insisted the doctor release her. When alone with the doctor Lorelai had pleaded for him to let her stay there overnight, but he told her there was no medical reason for Lorelai or her baby to stay there anymore, and that the would need the bed. Lorelai reluctantly got dressed and waited for the nurses to bring her her daughter.

At four thirty Lorelai was ready. Emily and Richard had signed the papers and were ready o leave and take the girls home.

Emily: your dads fetching the car

Lorelai: why can't I stay here a bit longer

Emily: we have signed you out and payed. You are coming home Lorelai

Lorelai: but….

Emily: not buts Lorelai, pass the baby here

Lorelai: no, she stays with me

Luke: sorry am I interrupting

Emily: as a matter…

Lorelai: Luke you came

Luke: yeah, sorry I had to stay after school. You going home?

Lorelai: yeah

Emily: Lorelai?

Lorelai: Luke this is my mother, mom this is Luke, he brought me to the hospital

Emily: a cab driver?

Lorelai: he just said he had to stay at school today mom that should have been a clue

Luke: its nice to meet you Mrs Gilmore

Luke stuck out his hand but Emily didn't budge, she just gave him a cold stare

Luke: and how is Lorelai doing today?

Lorelai: which one?

Luke: both

Lorelai: well I'm good and I assume she is too, because there haven't been any formal complaints made.

Luke: good good

Lorelai: would you like to hold her for a moment

Luke: sure. Hello gorgeous

Lorelai: now Luke, its completely inappropriate to be hitting on my daughter

Luke: ah jeez

Lorelai: you like saying that don't you?

Luke: what?

Lorelai: ah jeez!

Luke: I don't know I guess. You have a really beautiful daughter Lorelai

Lorelai: why thank you Luke. I will take that as a compliment for me to

Luke: what? Why?

Lorelai: you were the one tat pointed out how much alike she and I are

Luke: yes, but that was when she was covered by all that gross stuff. Before she was cleaned up. And anyway it's definitely the eyes that make her beautiful

Lorelai; ouch!

Luke: sorry, but hey you know you are beautiful, this beautiful girls need to be told everyday so that she feels beautiful when she grows up. She needs to learn from us that she is gorgeous.

Lorelai: you're so cute

Luke: don't call me that call her that, i'm sure she will appreciate it

Lorelai: ok, adding that to my the list

Luke: what list

Lorelai: the list of names i'm not allowed to call you

Luke: what else is on the list

Lorelai: sir! Peg legs

Luke: ah yes, now I remember

Luke and Lorelai both burst out laughing. They kept an intense eye contact between them. They were just about to carry on talking when Lorelai realized her mom was still standing there. She looked like she was going to be sick.

Lorelai: mom …..MOM!

Emily: God Lorelai, don't scream

Lorelai: sorry you were in la la land

Emily: excuse me?

Lorelai: you were zoned out mom, is everything ok?

Emily: your father is waiting

Lorelai: oh yeah. I will be there now, just go keep dad company.

Emily: Lorelai?

Lorelai: I will be there in a moment

Emily: fine

Once Emily left Lorelai realized Luke was staring at her.

Lorelai: what?

Luke: you are very beautiful, she definitely gets it from you.

Lorelai: thank you, but I kinda already knew that

Luke: I try be nice

Lorelai: you are. I should be going.

Luke: oh yeah. Do you want me to carry her or her stuff?

Lorelai: she's asleep now, so will you carry her

Luke: sure lead the way

When they arrived at the entrance Lorelai could see her das face and knew that her mom must have told him about Luke. Ever since she told them about being pregnant, Richard hadn't liked her being alone with a guy. Lorelai could see he looked like he was going to explode.

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: my dad doesn't like me around guys anymore, so I am apologizing now, just encase he goes mad

Luke: apology accepted

They finished the remaining walk to the car. Lorelai placed the stuff she had in the trunk and Luke placed baby Lorelai in the car seat. After strapping her in and placing a small kiss on her forehead he turned to face Lorelai who was now behind him.

Luke: so?

Lorelai: so?

Luke: good luck with everything

Lorelai: thank-you for everything Luke, for the lift here, for the company in there and thanks for caring about her, you don't know us but your so kind anyway

Luke; its because you're a great person. It's hard not to be kind to you and have you seen the face on that angel in there. How could I not care.

Lorelai: can I call you to talk sometime

Luke: sure, just remember Danes and stars hollow and you will have me.

Lorelai: well Hartford and Gilmore are all you need.

Luke: ok, so speak to you soon

Lorelai: definitely

Lorelai leaned in and gave Luke a soft hug, when he returned it, she squeezed tighter.

Emily: Lorelai we are waiting

Lorelai: I have to go

Luke: yeah me too

Luke was bout to leave when Lorelai pulled him into another hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. With that she whispered one last thank you in his ear, closed the car door and headed to the other side and got in. as the car drove away Lorelai waved and continued to do so until they turned the corner. She couldn't wait to talk to him again.

Once the car disappeared Luke made his way to his truck. He couldn't wait to get home and look up her number. He really wanted to speak to her again. Luke couldn't understand exactly why, but Lorelai brought out a confidence in him tat he didn't know was there. He was so comfortable around her and that was good. Very good.

_**Hey everyone, thanks for reading again, I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint. Please let me know if you want me to continue and if there is anything you want changed.**_

_**I don't know if any of you noticed the look on Richards face in the episode where Emily tried to set Lorelai up on a date and Richard caught her sneaking out of her bedroom window. Well when he did catch her, he had a look on his face that made me realise that he cares a lot more about her than he lets on. I could see in that look that if the household decisions were made by him that Lorelai would probably have been happier there, he would have listened a bit more. Or maybe it's just me and I am living in la la land where Lorelai's parents do care. Please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone. Sorry it took me a while to update. I didn't get much time this last week for anything. This is not my best-written story so I would really like constructive criticism if you have any. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: not my characters, just my idea

* * *

**_

Luke and Lorelai made it a daily routine to phone and check up on each other's lives. Lorelai would speak about baby Lorelai and how the nickname Rory suited her better and she would tell Luke about all the cute things she was learning to do. Luke would tell her about school, the track team and about his family and how big Jess was getting.

They spoke everyday for almost a month before they were able to see each other. Between Lorelai's parents and Luke's obligations to school and the hardware store, it made it very difficult for them to meet up.

When that day did eventually come about because of Lorelai's ability to sneak away from the maid who was set to help her while Emily was busy and Luke skipping school, they both thought that seeing each other might have been awkward but it wasn't. They spoke about everything and anything while Luke played with Rory. He could not believe how much both of them had changed. Lorelai looked older, tired, drained out. She had cut her long hair down at the shoulders. She still looked beautiful.

Rory had grown up too. She was chubbier and had kept her blue eyes, that were now always wide open and fixed on his face. She unlike her mother had longer hair that looked darker than he remembered but what was like her mother was that she was still very beautiful.

They picnicked at a lake outside of Stars Hollow so that Luke wouldn't be caught bunking class. They lost track of time, it was only when Lorelai realised Rory was crying from hunger that they had been there for several hours. They quickly packed up, said their good byes, and rushed off to where they were both bound to be moaned at. Luke was supposed to be at a track meet and Emily would be home and know that Lorelai wasn't.

After an argument with his father Luke was given his punishment and that was to go to school, work at the hardware store, go home, do homework, then go to bed. He had to do just this for a month.

As a result of Emily finding out, Lorelai had another maid fired and Emily cancelled her plans to watch over Lorelai until they could find a maid that would be strict and strong willed, one that wouldn't succumb to Lorelai's charms.

Luke and Lorelai didn't speak for several weeks, each time either tried, they would get either Luke's father William or Richard or Emily. They never got hold of Liz or a maid, as they would have been kind enough to let them speak to each other.

However, when they did eventually talk things were strange. Luke wanted to see Lorelai but she knew that she couldn't sneak away. Emily was always watching. They settled on speaking once a week.

After speaking for a couple of months it started to become one phone call every 2 weeks if that. Luke was busy with friends and graduation, plus he had a girlfriend. Lorelai was at home with Rory and her mother and Christopher, Rory's father, had come to visit. He wanted to meet his daughter.

So soon enough the conversation became so infrequent that they hardly had things to say when they did talk. Eventually the phone calls ceased.

Lorelai couldn't believe it had been a whole year since Rory was born. Her birthday was a happy one, though it did bring back memories of Luke and that made her a little sad. Lorelai had missed him so much, so she tried to phone him, but both the house number and the number for Williams's hardware no longer existed. Lorelai became angry with herself for letting go of probably the first person to be okay with who she was. He cared for her and her daughter more in the short time they were friends than her parents, Christopher or her school friends had ever done.

A couple of weeks later, Lorelai had still not come out of the funk that Rory's first birthday had put her in. she waited till her parents had left for a lunch date and packed her and Rory's essentials. She called a cab and loaded it up. She took enough money to cover the cab and made her way to Stars Hollow to find Luke.

It had been a busy year for Luke. After graduation and the whole fiasco with Lorelai, Luke had lost his sports scholarship for college cause of an injury to his knee. Luke began to help his father out at the hardware more often until an option was obtained. He needed to find a way to pay for college the next year. A few months later Luke's father William passed away from a heart attack leaving Luke with the added responsibilities of the funeral, the hardware store, his sister, and baby jess. Any idea of attending college was lost. Luke had tried to run the hardware, but closed it down after a few moths and made plans to open something he knew he would be able to run.

Luke hadn't spoken to Lorelai since a few days before his father passed away, after that he was to busy to call and decided after a while that he was not going to call her because in the last four weeks since they last spoke she had made no effort.

It was then that he went on with his life, trying hard to keep food on the table for 3 mouths and managing to pay the rent. He never let himself think about her or Rory because he missed them, but he remembered Rory's birthday and on that day he allowed himself to think about how Rory would be, how she was compared to Jess.

When Lorelai was nearing Stars Hollow, she instructed the cab driver to stop at a hotel or inn first so that she could unload her stuff. Upon arriving at the independence, inn Lorelai went to the front desk and asked for a room. The concierge wouldn't give her a room because she couldn't prove she was over 18 or give proof of identification, which was always required. The concierge brought out the owner Mia to try to speak to Lorelai when she refused to leave.

Mia: hello dear

Lorelai: hi

Mia: the concierge told me you would like to stay here, but unfortunately, we don't allow under 18's to stay here on their own, we've learnt from out mistakes

Lorelai: please I will do anything; I will clean up my own room when I'm finished. I need a place for me and my daughter to stay while I track down a friend who lives in Stars Hollow.

Mia: daughter?

Lorelai: yeah my daughter Rory and I need to stay here. Please!

Lorelai lifted Rory's car seat off the floor where it was hidden so that Mia could see the sleeping angel.

Mia: you're so young

Lorelai: I know believe me, it's all I hear. I promise she is a good baby, she hardly ever cries. She sleeps almost all through the night. She is just one so she is busy but I can control her I promise.

Mia: how old are you dear

Lorelai: 17

Mia: 17, wow!

Lorelai: yeah…will I be able to stay?

Mia: ok, but you have to promise you wont disturb the other guests

Lorelai: I promise, if she gets out of hand we'll leave.

Mia: where's your family?

Lorelai: back in Hartford, but I rather not talk about that.

Mia: not good huh

Lorelai: no, not in the least

Mia: so who are you looking for, I know most the families in town

Lorelai: the Danes family, Luke more specifically

Mia: oh i've known them for years, was good friends with both of Luke's parents. Sad what happened though

Lorelai: what happened?

Mia: William, Luke's father, passed away about 6 months ago. It's been hell for Luke, after losing his scholarship, then his father, now having to take on all the responsibility of his sister's baby and he tried but eventually closed the hardware.

Lorelai: I hadn't heard, I haven't spoken to Luke in a long time

Mia: how did you to meet anyway?

Lorelai: he drove me to the hospital when I was in labour

Mia: oh

Lorelai: yeah, he was actually in the delivery room with me and cut the cord

Mia: and you only just met?

Lorelai: yeah, only knew him for an hour or so

Mia: wow

Lorelai: I just feel so comfortable with him that having him there while I squeezed this darling human being from me was no problem at all.

Mia: he is a great guy, just like his parents. He's not going to be the same without them

Lorelai: I would like to have met them; he talked about them with such love and respect

Mia: ok, you are going to make me cry. Lets get you settled

Lorelai: thanks

Mia helped Lorelai with her bags instead of calling upon a bellboy. They spoke for a little while longer. Mia was able to tell Lorelai where she could find Luke and left her to feed Rory. Once she was done, she freshened up, put on some of her favourite clothes and changed Rory's nappy and clothes to something she thought he might find irresistibly cute. When all that was set, she grabbed her and Rory's bags, put her in her pram, and headed to the centre of town.

Lorelai found Williams hardware very quickly. She hesitated at the door.

Miss Patty: oh, honey the hardware isn't open anymore.

Lorelai: oh I know, I was just looking for Luke

Miss Patty: I think he went down to the lake to fish, more like distress if you ask me.

Lorelai: how long does he normally stay there for

Miss Patty: the whole day sweetie. Is there something I could help you with?

Lorelai: oh no, thanks

Miss Patty: that isn't his baby is it, because he has enough to deal with, with his sister's baby

Lorelai: no, he helped deliver her. He cut the cord and held the mommy's hand

Miss Patty: oh god, I'm sorry

Lorelai: what for?

Miss Patty: for thinking, she was your baby

Lorelai: she is mine…

Miss Patty: but...

Lorelai: oh man sorry, I sometimes talk about myself in 3rd person

Miss Patty: honey you shouldn't do that, you will confuse people

Lorelai: ill try not to

Miss Patty: good. The lake is just behind those houses if you still want to see him

Lorelai: thanks I will do that

Miss Patty: oh honey?

Lorelai: yeah?

Miss Patty: are you sticking around town or just passing through

Lorelai: not sure, it seems really nice here

Miss Patty: well it would be nice to have you

Lorelai: thanks, what is your name?

Miss Patty: Miss Patty, just call me Miss Patty. And yours dear?

Lorelai: Lorelai Gilmore. It was nice to meet you Miss Patty. Bye

Miss Patty: bye sweetie

Lorelai crossed the street amazed at the town, the people. She headed towards where Miss Patty had pointed. When she arrived at the dock, she saw a young man on the docks. She thought it was Luke, but he looked to skinny. She was about to continue walking when he turned around and caught her gaze

Luke: Lorelai?

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading. I haven't got a clue where I'm taking this story so if any of you have suggestions or think that it's not worth continuing I would really like to know. I should have a new chapter up for 'a question worth asking' soon. I wrote one on Friday but ended up scrapping it. Please review cause it makes me deliriously happy.**_

_**Thanks again**_


End file.
